Inu A Shigure Sohma Story
by Etsuko-san
Summary: Chinatsu is Shigure's high school lover, they were closest than anything else. At 17 she disapeared from his life leaving him heartbroken. now 9 years later she returns, but she has a deep dark secret taht she won't ecen let herself see! Check it out!
1. Inu A Shigure Sohma Story Part 1

Inu A Shigure Sohma Story Part 1

Finally the long ride was over. You got out of the train car and stretched your legs. The train ride had been over 5 hours, finally you were back in Tokyo. You hadn't been here since you were 17. It had been 9 years since you had been here, you stepped forward and breathed in the fresh air. You grabbed your backpack, and slung it over your shoulder. You were a little worried, i Would he even recognize you/I you asked yourself, you started walking. By the time you got the woods in which he lived it, it was already mid-afternoon. You looked down at a piece of paper, you had gotten his address from the phone book, it was just a couple more miles. You groaned and walked on-ward. Finally you came into a clearing, there was a nice house sitting there. It had the address alright! You walked down the hill a little excited, your long red braid swinging in the breeze. i I sure hope that he doesn't have a girlfriend! Or a mistress, or god! A wife/I you started getting nervous as you had second thoughts. You walked up to the door and knocked three times. You heard footsteps

"Just a minute!" called a girl from inside

_ i Shit...he does have a girlfriend! /i _ You thought frantically.

The door opened. You straightened up. There was a girl standing there with brown hair, she looked about 17? "Can I help you?" she asked you.

"Oh um yes! My name is Nadoka, Chinatsu and um I'm looking for a Mr. Shigure Sohma?" she stared at you for a moment.

"Yes, I'll get him right away! Why don't you come in and wait in the living room while I get him" you came in, the place was very clean. The girl was very polite. "Shigure! You have a visitor?" the girl called.

"I'm coming!" said a familiar voice. You sat there feeling a little nervous. You heard footsteps down the stairs. He came into the living room "Tohru, I heard you calling me..." his face fell on yours "Chinatsu?" he asked. You stood up and hugged him. "Chinatsu!" he cried, he took you in his arms and hugged you tightly, he looked you over. "Your back!" his face brightened up.

"Who the hell is here..." asked a boy coming downstairs, he had bright red hair, he stopped in his tracks when he saw you

"Long time, no see Kyo" you said walking to him and hugging him, he turned bright red

"W-Who the hell are you??" he asked backing up

"Don't you remember me Kyo?" you asked "It's me, Chinatsu" he still looked bemused, you looked to Shigure "How old is Kyo now?"

"About 17, so is Yuki" you looked at him

"Yuki lives here?" he nodded, you went past Kyo and walked up the stairs.

**BREAK**

You walked up the stairs, there was a boy with silver hair sitting on a bed, you went behind him and put your hands over his eyes "Guess who?" you asked

"No clue" he said turning around and taking your hands off his eyes "Chinatsu??"

"See you remember me!" you said smiling "Come downstairs, we are going to have dinner soon" he nodded and followed you downstairs, you walked downstairs and flung your arms around Shigure, he put his hands around your waist

"Baby I've been waiting for you for so long!" he said smirking, you kissed him, he deepened the kiss. It had been years since you had been like this with him. Kyo (who was in the corner) was staring at you, like you were crazy

"Get a room!" cried Kyo, you broke apart from him and smiled at him

"Jealous?" you asked, he shook his head growing redder by the moment, you crawled over to him "Want a little bit for you?" you whispered sultrily in his ears, he was turning more and more red. Yuki was laughing at him, he stood up and shouted at you

"Stop acting like a slut!" and stomped out the room, you looked after him feeling a little sad, you had just wanted to have fun. But that isn't what he wanted. There was an awkward silence and then Tohru said

"Well shall I start making dinner?" Shigure nodded, you stood up

"Here I'll help" you said

"No, no I'm alright thanks for the thought though" Shigure rolled his eyes

"Something that you must know Tohru is that Chinatsu does not take 'no' for an answer" Tohru sighed and then let you into the kitchen feeling a little trod upon. After a half of an hour dinner was ready, you served it and sat down. As conversation sparked.

"So Chinatsu, why are you back?" asked Shigure shoveling rice down

"Well I guess I'll just start from the beginning" you said "Well after I left school"

"You left school??" cried Yuki

"Yeah, that story however, I will not say, anywho after high school I went to Yokohama and studied art for about 4 years, by the end of that I was about 21 or so. I started sculpting, and got a whole lot of praise for it! I once did this one piece about 3 years ago at the Sakura gardens."

"You did those sculptures?" cried Tohru, you nodded "Wow! I loved those! My mother and I would go there a lot and look at them" you smiled

"Well I'm glad that people liked them! Well back to the story, so after that I didn't really have a whole lot of gigs, for my boss who had got me to do those. He was killed, I think it was a heart attack" there were gasps "Yeah, so for a year I was wondering the streets (again) but then I found some local artists who needed another partner. So I did that for a couple years. Then about a month ago my boss told me that he didn't need me anymore, so I decided to come here. And yeah that kinda brings us up to date!" you said, there was silence.

**END**


	2. Inu A Shigure Sohma Story Part 2

Inu A Shigure Sohma Story Part 2

All of you talked for a long time, about an hour later when you were watching television Shigure left the room to make a call. You sat there and watched a strange Korean Soap Opera. Finally Shigure came back in and sat next to you, he put his arm around your waist. Tohru sat there staring at you and for a moment there was another awkward silence. Then she said

"So how did you two meet" you looked up at Shigure smiling and kissing him

"Well darling, it's a long story!" you said laughing

"Can I hear it?" she asked, you nodded

"Well I first met this idiot in junior high. I was a seventh grader, it was my first day and I was really really shy. So Shigure here came over to me and invited me to eat lunch with his friends" Shigure smiled

"That was a kind thing to do!" said Tohru happily

"Yes it was, that was how I met Ayame, and Hatori! We stayed friends throughout junior high and high school. Then we parted our separate ways!" Tohru stared at you, suddenly a voice wafted in.

"Yes, it was a nice chance to meet our darling friend!" you turned around and saw the flamboyant silhouette of Ayame Sohma.

"Ayame!" you cried standing up and running to him, you hugged him and then kissed him fully on the lips. Shigure gave a grunt

"It's so good to see you darling!" he said looking you over "You haven't changed a bit, except - your hair! It's red now, the last time I saw it, it was blue! And you are have gotten bigger!" he blushed a little bit

"So how are you darling?" you asked, he shrugged just then another figure walked in.

"Ayame, what do I have to tell you about running ahead?" Hatori walked into the room, his eyes fell on you and his eyes widened "Chinatsu? Is that you?" you nodded and ran to him as you had to Ayame

"Your hair has gotten longer!" you said smiling, he nodded you went back to Shigure and sat in his lap

"I'll get some tea!" cried Tohru leaving the room

"Long time no see!" said Ayame looking at you, Shigure smirked "I see you two are exactly the same, always kissing and making out every place you can" you winked and started kissing Shigure, he kissed you back

"Come on guys! You can do that later!" you stared at Hatori

"Got a problem?" you said walking to him and sitting next to him, you put your head on his shoulder "Don't worry, you'll get your turn!" he turned bright red and Ayame laughed while Shigure looked livid.

**BREAK**

For the rest of the night the four of you hung out. You got to catch up to everything from past life to future life.

"I was saying! Chinatsu, you should come to my shop! I could whip you up something that would make you look even hotter than you do now!" you raised your eyebrow

"Oh really?" he nodded "I'd love to come then!"

"Cool, why don't you come in like 3 days so I have time to get your stuff ready" he said, he was starting to slurr his words a little bit, as the beer that he was drinking went down quicker. Hatori as always never wanted to do the thing in question; he was always the driver who never had a whiff of alcohol on him!

_Poor Guy_!

You thought laughing a little bit. He pulled out a thing of cigarettes. He handed one to you but you refused it.

"No thanks" you said smiling, he stared at you

"For someone who did much worse things than this I'm surprised that you don't want one" you laughed

"Yeah I'm off that crap and I'm never going back!" Shigure looked at you

"Why exactly?"

"Because cigarettes kill you" Shigure choked

"What?" you had no idea that they didn't know. Idiots! At the end of the night Hatori and Ayame waved you a good-bye and left. It was already almost 2 in the morning. Everyone else was asleep. You walked upstairs and sat on Shigure's bed, he followed you

"Interested?" he asked getting hornier by the minute, you shook your head "Come on, it will be fun" he said.

"Not tonight, I'm too tired" you said

"Well if you don't I guess you won't mind this" he reached up your shirt and started caressing your breasts, you moaned

"Not tonight!" he kissed you and then got off you. The two of you finally fell asleep. Shigure was a little agitated but you didn't care. He would have plenty of you tomorrow.

**END**


	3. Inu A Shigure Sohma Story Part 3

InuA Shigure Sohma Story Part 3

The next morning you woke feeling very groggy, for some reason your head hurt. You walked downstairs and went to the medicine cabinet taking out some aspirin, you popped three into your mouth. Kyo was staring at you, you turned around

"Got a problem?" you asked, he shook his head and left the room. You started eating breakfast. About an hour later Shigure came downstairs, the kids were already gone, he kissed you on the neck

"'orning" he grunted sitting down next to you

"The kids are gone" you said smiling

"Oh about that, yeah they all have to stay afterwards for some assembly thing so they won't be back until about 7pm tonight" you looked at him winking

"With the kids gone, we can have the day to ourselfs!" you said licking your lips. He stared at you for a second and then catching up with it he said

"Oh yeah...right. Once I've woken up, I need to get some coffee!" he walked past you smiled after him. After about an hour he came to you and started kissing you passionately you kissed him back. His hand traveled up your shirt and pressed against your large breasts. You moaned at this action. Then you pulled away "What now??" he cried

"Please let me take a shower!" you mockingly pleaded, he smiled

"Yeah whatever, I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom" you took a shower, you could tell that he was peaking in on you

"You know the longer you peak at me, the longer this is going to take!" he moaned like a little boy who was denied his favorite toy. Finally you came out in a robe, he pushed you to the bed and started taking off your bra and underwear

"Why did you even wear these things!" he said. You caught him off guard and flipped him over kissing him.

"You think I would let you have all the fun!" you said smiling. He looked at you, you un-buttoned his shirt and then sitting on his legs stared at him "Getting a tad big aren't we?" you asked "Wait nine years and then you can complain!" he cried, you stared at him for a second and then said "Do you have a condom" he nodded and put it on.

He flipped you over and took off your bra releasing your breasts. He tore off his pants. He kissed you. On your face, lips, next shoulder, breasts, stomach and even the hot exotic places. He stuck a finger in you, you moaned wanting more. He stuck even more until he had three in, they wiggled inside of you. Making you moan even more "Having a hard time waiting my love?" he asked you. You gave him a dirty look full of emotion. He kept playing with you until you were literally crying. Then he took out his fingers and licked them "Now for desert!" he said, he plunged into you. You moaned loudly as he started moving in and out, you started moving with him. This kept going for the longest time that you could imagine. Then you started feeling yourself starting to come inside of you. It got stronger and stronger.

"Faster!" you cried as you came closer and closer by the second. Shigure was trying his hardest, you kissed him as finally he came in you. He rolled out of you panting. He kissed you and then slowly fell asleep again.

**BREAK**

You were sleeping in underwear and an over-sized t-shirt. You didn't remember any of what was going to happen but you heard from Shigure. Kyo had come home he was putting his stuff up when Yuki and him had gotten into an argument

"Stupid rat! You think that you're the freaken earth and sky! But your not and I'm here to prove it to you!"

"Oh yeah? Try me, don't worry I won't hold back!" Kyo had charged Yuki and had been kicked so hard that he flew outside and hit the ground with a thump. Yuki dusted off his hands "Thought so" he said. Kyo distressed had run upstairs not knowing that the door to Shigures' room was open! He had walked into the hallway when his eyes had traveled to the bed where you were sleeping.

"Oh my god!" he cried, Yuki ran upstairs and had turned bright red

"Shigure!" called Yuki, Shigure came upstairs

"What's with all the yelling?" asked Shigure, Yuki pointed at you "Right, well there's nothing here to see!" he cried closing the door

"You pervert" cried Kyo stomping into his room, Yuki looked disgusted and Shigure looked guilty. You woke up, you got on an yellow tank top and some denim shorts and walked downstairs brushing your long red hair. Everyone was eating a short dinner at 8? Kyo glowered at you as you walked in.

"What's up?" you asked, there was no answer "Ok whatever, what are we having?"

"It's chicken teriyaki! I made it myself" said Tohru handing you some, you took it and had a bite.

"Wow this is really good!"

"You think so?" you nodded. A little bit later you were looking in the mirror at your reflection when saw Kyo, you turned around.

"Hi Kyo! How you doing?" he rolled his eye "Anything wrong?" you asked walking up to him, he blushed a little bit and then said in a small voice.

"Did you sleep with shigure?"

"What?" you asked

"Did you sleep with Shigure?" he said a little louder

"Darling I still can't hear you" you said

"DID YOU SLEEP WITH SHIGURE!" yelled Kyo

"Why do you want to know?" you asked, he turned bright red

"Well did you?" he asked

"What do you think?" you asked. He took this for a yes and stomped off. You rolled your eyes

"Kids" you muttered.

**END**


	4. Inu A Shigure Sohma Story Part 4

InuA Shigure Sohma Story Part 4

You walked downstairs and went outside; living in the country sure had its perks! The stars were finally clear, you had never really seen the stars except for...no you didn't remember anymore. You heard the door slid open and then close as Shigure came outside and sat next to you. He looked up at the stars

"They are so beautiful" you said looking at them. Shigure looked at you he looked rather sad "Is there anything bugging you?" you asked him, he shook his head. You looked at him "Come on there's something" he sighed and then said

"It's so wonderful having you back, but I still don't really know why you did come back. I mean you left my life for 9 years and then you just pop up out of the blue to surprise me, you know. It's just...a little confusing" you stared at him "I mean, why didn't you go and live back with your folks, I thought you would have sorted things out, you know" you shook your head

"These things don't heal themselfs overnight, and I'm not ready to forgive them!" you said getting a little angry

"But then you don't have family at al-"

"You guys are my family, and I'm quite content with being with you!" you said

"Your poor little sister though! She has grown up without knowing anything about you! She's already probably 21 know and she doesn't know anything about her sister except what your parents told her" said Shigure. You stood up

"Look Shigure! I don't want to talk about this at all! This was my choice to leave and my choice to come here! If you don't want to stay here I'll leave right this second!" you said

"I don't want you to leave, I just want you to be happy" said Shigure quietly. You stomped off to inside. You ran right into Tohru who was carrying laundry upstairs. You collided with you and all the clothing flew everywhere.

**BREAK**

"Oh god! I'm so sorry!" you said picking up all the carefully folded laundry

"O-Oh no, it's ok" said Tohru smiling. You went up to your room feeling useless. Pondering whether you should have come back at all. You put your head in your hands and cried.

The next day you woke up feeling a little better, you looked up at the clock it read 9:48am

"Shit!" you cried getting up dressing quickly, Shigure woke up abruptly and stared at your panic.

"What is it?" he asked

"We are supposed to meet Ayame at his shop at 10! Look at the time!" he looked at it

"Shit!!!!" he cried getting dressed. You dashed downstairs and got in the car, you honked the horn and Shigure came running out of the house and got in the car. He barely closed the door before you sped off. You were going really fast and made sharp jerking turns that made Shigure very un-easy. "Turn Left! Turn Left!!" he cried you steered madly to the left and saw the shop ahead

"There it is! We're going to make it!" you cried. You got on the gas and got there. You parked so fast that the car almost tipped over. You took out the keys "We're here!" you cried happily getting out the car. Shigure got out of the car looking both shaky and sick "Oh get a grip!" you said walking into the shop. You walked in and looked around. There were rows and rows of clothing. There was a small tinkling and then a voice from the back said.

"They're here, now I want you to lead them here, I will explain" there was a 'yes' and a girl about your age walked out to meet you. She was wearing a very cute maid outfit, her round glasses and thick brown braids made her face glow.

"Hello! I am Mine, and you must be Chinatsu?" you nodded "Yes Ayame-sensai, has been waiting for you"

"Oh god, I'm so sorry about that! I woke up late and-"

"Oh it's alright" said Mine smiling "Please follow me" you followed her into the back of the shop where Ayame was sitting on a couch smiling at you.

**END**


	5. Inu A Shigure Sohma Story Part 5

InuA Shigure Sohma Story Part 5

"Darling! It is so good to see you!" cried Ayame flinging his arms around you and kissing you on both cheeks.

"Good to see you too, sorry that Shigure and I are late, we woke up late. And..." your voice trailed off as Shigure came into the room and slumped onto a seat looking winded.

"I see you came here in a hurry!" said Ayame, you nodded "Shigure are you alright?" he grimaced and then said

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that Chinatsu drove us here" you gave him a dirty look

"I see" said Ayame, he paused for a moment "Well darling, in the past two days I have been working madly to make you a perfect outfit! I have been planning this for a couple of years, ever since you left and finally now I got to make it" he handed a packed wrapped in brown paper to you "Here go and change into this" he looked over to Mine "Mine! Please help dear Chinatsu get dressed" she nodded and ushered you into a dressing room. The boys started talking. You walked into the dressing room, Mine's glasses gleamed. She walked to you and tried to start taking off your shorts and tank top. You blushed madly and pushed her off

"I can do this for myself!" you said, you finally got her to leave you alone and turn around while you changed. Once the gown was on, you stood there astonished. It was a midnight blue ball gown it hugged your body and had a low cut strapless top of the dress.

"Beautiful" said Mine clapping her hands together, she went outside and said "Sensai! You did a wonderful job! Wait until you see the marvelous new Chinatsu!" she ushered for you come out and you did. Shigures' jaw dropped as he saw you.

"Well I've done it again Mine!" Ayame said throwing up his hands; he went to you "Darling! You look wonderful!" you blushed

"Thanks, it's really pretty!" you said

"Well don't just stand here. Go and change back so I can see you in a whole different light!" said Shigure. You went back and changed. The dress was very easy to take on and off due to the large zipper in the back that was invisible when you were wearing it. You changed back and went back outside. You handed the dress back to Ayame

"You did a good job!" you said smiling

"Well girl, why are you handing it back to me?" you looked at him "I made this dress for you!" you stared at him

"You mean I can keep it??"

"That's why I made it! Can you imagine any other girl wearing this dress better than you?" you smiled and hugged him

"Thank you so much Ayame! I love it!" Shigure tapped your shoulder and you turned around

"Well we have to be going" you hugged Ayame once again and then left.

**BREAK**

You walked to the car Shigure put out his arm and said

"I'm driving, not you" you laughed and went to the passenger door. You sat down and put the dress in the back

"So where are we going?" you asked him

"The Sohma house of course! You've been gone for such a long time! People want to see you again" you smiled as the two of you drove off. The drive to the Sohma estate was about an hour for it was all the way on the other side of Tokyo. It was near your house. Finally you got there you stepped out of the car and breathed the fresh air. You went up to the gates

"Hello?" you called

"_Hello?_" it was a voice over to the side, you walked to it

"Hi, it's me Chinatsu and I'm here to visit" there was a slight pause

"_Chinatsu? Wow I haven't seen you in a long time! Come right in!"_ the doors opened and you walked it. Nothing really had changed, except that Akito girl was probably a whole lot older, you walked into a building. You heard voices and walked to the door, you opened it. Inside were two boys playing cards. One had black and white hair...Haru? And the other was a smaller boy he looked about 12 or 13 he had sandy brown hair. The two turned around. Yup it was Haru!

"Chinatsu?" he asked getting up, you nodded. He walked up to you and hugged you "I haven't seen you in so long!" he said

"Me too! You are a whole lot nicer how, did you get some from Rin or something?" he turned red

"How did you know about that?" you shrugged

"Female intuition I guess" he laughed then he turned to the boy who was staring at you angrily

"Hiro, this is Chinatsu. She is good friends with the Sohmas" then he turned to you "Chinatsu this is Hiro, he was about 3 or 4 when you left" starting to remember him, you walked up to him and hugged him, he pushed you away but you kept hugging him

"You have gotten so big!" you said looking him up and down

"Look lady I don't even know you" you smiled

"You probably don't remember me, I was best friends with Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori" he looked like he started to recognize you

"Wait a minute, aren't the girl who was th-" but just then Haru put his hands over Hiro's mouth

"S-So do you want to see everyone else? I think we're all here. Here I'll give a tour!" you followed Haru but took one look back at Hiro, he looked like he hated you. You didn't even know why!

**END**

Inu A Shigure Sohma


	6. Inu A Shigure Sohma Story Part 6

Inu A Shigure Sohma

Story Part 6

You followed Haru through the house as he started talking about what had happened since you had left.

"So Hiro is friends with Kisa who was about his age when you left. I don't think she remembers you what much. Let's see, do you remember Momiji?" you nodded "Well he's about 16 or so. Kagura is starting college soon. Rin is about her age. Kagura listens to Rin a whole lot. Kureno I think he's about your age. And you already know about Yuki and Kyo" you nodded. He led you into a rock garden; a couple of people were there. There were two girls fighting.

"I don't care what you think Rin! I can love Kyo! He loves me back!" Rin rolled her eyes

"Kagura you're just smothering him! He really hates it! You can tell by his face. Has he ever hugged you back?" but then she looked up and saw you, her eyes narrowed "Look what the cow dragged in" Kagura looked around and her face brightened

"Chinatsu! You're back!" she ran up to hug you, a boy with blonde hair you recognized as Momiji ran up and hugged you too.

"I've missed you all so much!" you said, your eyes fell on a girl who looked about Hiro's age, you walked to her "Are you Kisa?" she nodded, you hugged you "I've heard all sorts of wonderful things from you!" she smiled but also looked a little confused "You probably don't remember me" she shook her head

"No, I do! Your Chinatsu right?" you nodded. You looked over to the corner, Kureno was looking at you with a little confusion in his eyes. You walked over to him and hugged him and kissed him

"Hey!" cried Shigure coming into the clearing, you broke apart from Kureno who had turned bright red

"Can't I hug old friends?" you asked Shigure. Shigure grunted, you then turned to Rin who was still sitting there glowering at you. You looked at her. And then walked over to her, she looked angry with you "Long time no see" you said, she wouldn't even shake your hand "Am I toxic or something?" you asked her. She stood up and walked away. You turned to Haru looking distressed "Was it something I said?" you asked. He shook his head

"Rin's been like that for a while now; I don't really know what's wrong with her. But whatever" the others were smiling up at you when Shigure said

"Chinatsu...Akito wants to see you"you looked at him and then said

"Oh alright" you waved at the others "I'll see you all later!" they waved back as you walked with Shigure.

**BREAK**

You walked to the door when Shigure turned to you "So if she hurts you call me! I can help" you rolled your eyes

"I think I can fend myself off of an 19 year old" he hugged you and then said

"Please be carful" you nodded and Shigure opened the door "Akito-sama, Chinatsu is here" you walked in and he closed the door behind you

"You just had to come back didn't you" asked Akito turning around to face you

"Good to see you too" you said sarcastically. Akito walked over to you and looked at you

"Chinatsu why did you come back?" you stared at her

"To see old friends" you said

"Oh really, like your so called 'friends' want to see you! When you left I thought you would never back I didn't you would have the nerve but here you are in plain site. To ruin my perfect world again" you stared at her

"I have friends here! Friends who love me and care for me!" you said

"I don't think so, if your 'friends' loved you and cared for you, why didn't they come after you when you left?" you rolled your eyes and then said

"Because I asked then to stay, I didn't want them to come after me, they had their lives and I had mine"

"That's not what I've heard" she said "I heard that you were crack-whore. Your friends tried to save you. But you refused help, you fell into decay, you were raped and then thrown out of your house by your parents who hated you! You came to Shigure to have him take you in and he did. Then you left him to be broken-hearted for nine years and now you come back?" you stared at her

"I never did that stuff! I wasn't a crack whore, I lived a normal life, and then when I was 18 I left for college" Akito rolled her eyes

"Believe what you want!" she said

"No I never did that stuff! You're just trying to make me look bad! You've spread rumors about me!" she looked at you "I will stay here for as long as I want! You cannot stop me from being with the ones I love!" you yelled in rage

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anymore of your bull-shit stories you whore!" cried Akito. She threw a chair at you,. You dodged it. Then she disappeared to appear behind you, before you could defend yourself she hit you hard over the head as you fell into darkness.

**END**


	7. Inu A Shigure Sohma Story Part 7

Inu A Shigure Sohma Story Part 7

You were in darkness for a while, you heard voices around you, and then you opened your eyes, you were no longer in Akito's room, you in Hatori's, he was examining your head which was in bandages. You looked at him

"Good, your awake" he said. You sat up

"What happened??" you asked feeling a sharp pain in your head. You put your hand to it and moaned loudly "How did this happen??" you asked looking up at him. Hatori had a sad expression on his face

"Well Akito, she, well she hit you over the head. I was afraid that you were going to have a concussion but it ended up just being a little bit a blood - well actually a lot of blood. You've been knocked out for about 4 hours now" you stared at him

"Four hours??" you asked, he nodded "Here let me get up! I'm going to kill the stupid bitch! You said trying to get up. Hatori held you back

"Shigure! Ayame! Can you help me??" he called madly struggling with you, Ayame and Shigure ran into the room looking frazzled

"Can you guys please help me??" Hatori asked holding you back, the two rushed to your side and held your arms and legs down

"Chinatsu darling - please calm down!" said Ayame you looked at him tears coming to your eyes, they let go of you and you put your head in your hands.

"I can't even defend myself from a 19 year old, god what's happening!" you said starting to cry, Shigure put his hand on your back. "Psyche!" you said smiling, you got out of the bed and looked at yourself, you were wearing nothing but underwear and a paper dress, you looked around and crossed your arm "Shigure what did you do with my clothing??" you asked, he blushed

"Um - nothing" he said, you walked over to him

"Give them back or no more sex!" he looked shocked at you, you glared into his eyes

"Ok! Ok!" he said handing you some clothing. The boys left and you changed. Hatori after a couple of hours took off your bandages and you went home. You were met by Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru

"Are you ok??" asked Yuki, you nodded

"What happened with Akito??" asked Kyo you shrugged

"We had a little argument, and that bitch was a bitch (like normal) so yeah" Kyo looked at you with some concern "So seriously guys, I'm totally fine!" you said smiling. You went to sleep that night hoping that the next day would go well.

**BREAK**

The next day was a Saturday. The kids went to the Sohma estate for some meeting or something. Tohru went to a sleep-over with some of her friends. You and Shigure had the day alone together, you and Shigure instead decided to have Ayame, and Hatori over for lunch. You were getting the food together when something happened. You were stirring your famous curry when the boys came in.

"Hi Chinatsu" said Shigure

"No!" you said shielding your food, you got a wooden spoon out of the drawer but it was too late. Ayame attacked you and threw you to the wall where Hatori and Ayame held you down. Shigure looked at you and then stuck his finger in the curry "You idiot!! You are going to ruin the curry!" you screamed. Shigure tasted it. Then he got a spoon and had another taste. And then he stuck the spoon back in and then handed the spoon to Ayame. When he did that you got free and kicked Shigure. Right out of the kitchen. Hatori saw this and ran out. It was just you and Ayame now. You smirked and he got ready "You can either walk out now or have pain delivered!" you said, he smiled

"I'm sorry darling but I'm going to have to fight you!" you kicked him but he dodged it. Jumping over you and landing behind you, he put his arms around you, but you grabbed his arms and flipped him over you. He landed on the floor, you got ready, he stood up and hit you on the shoulder, you groaned and attempted you get him. He grabbed your stomach accidently grabbing your breast. You gasped "Uh - I'm so sorr-" but you threw him out of the kitchen

"And stay out you pervert!!" you cried your face blushing. A little more cooking you got the food out and served it them.

**END**


End file.
